


【jaydami】残缺小朋友

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Damian Wayne, Other, Underage Sex, 杰森照顾小朋友
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *想看大米弱弱的样子，没有年龄操作*饲养描写*避雷注意





	【jaydami】残缺小朋友

========================

有什么东西闯进了他在哥谭该死的安全屋，杰森从头罩里收到了警报，好极了，此时他才在码头又把疯人帮那堆家伙全都吊起来，正打算给自己休息一下。

他掏着抢并没有什么掩盖的就进去了那个屋子，红外线给他显示了入侵的家伙，一个小孩，突破了窗口，还在躺在地上，是泣血的罗宾鸟。

陶德想不通达米安这个失败的挑衅是怎么回事，他现在可是有无尽的红头罩给他拿去当装饰品。可达米安现在还在躺着，他摸不清楚这是不是什么别的神奇陷井或是别的恶作剧，但他只能把小孩捞起来，对方显然伤得不轻，就连手骨都断了两截，浑身都是枪伤刀伤擦伤贯穿伤，如果要说哪里还好的话，那便是他被保护好的两条小腿，平日里惯于穿着罗宾的绿色长靴，滑动着去踹谁的头。在杰森帮他脱下的时候，某种旖念让他稍微玩弄了下小孩的脚，那里比他的手掌还小，脚趾头肉乎乎的好捏得要命，脚掌就像猫爪子那么软，杰森不讨厌跟小动物玩耍，他甚至还会给他的家具打招呼，可现在手上的小孩脚来自一个小恶魔，所以他只好放下那个好玩的东西，专心去给达米安包扎。

清理，弄出碎片，包扎，他这里有刚刚便利店多余凑上的彩色止血贴，那些细碎不好用大纱布包着的小划伤便被这些花花绿绿五彩斑斓的小粘条沾上，陶德对于他的作品很满意，一个小孩，腹部跟额头被纱布扎了几圈，左手被打包了，右边胸肌插了跟管子，右边大腿缝了十三针，左边压上一个大冰袋消肿，浑身都是各种颜色的可爱小带子，除了他的小鸟跟小脚丫，全然的伤痕累累。

是的，全然的伤痕累累，在第二天达米安醒来的时候，陶德才发现罗宾就连脑子都坏了。身体强壮的小孩还没到需要输液补充营养的程度，他喊了两份垃圾外卖，把一份炸鸡块摆在沙发旁的玻璃桌子上，这次没有儿童餐，他看着达米安颤巍巍的从那个对他过大的软沙发垫上把自己撑起来，陶德都要后悔买这么好的沙发了，小牛皮跟赤裸受伤的小男孩，怎么看怎么不对劲，或许他应该给这个该死的名义上弟弟弄条内裤而不是把他仍在这里露那个小不点小鸟，可达米安只是让自己坐起来后，便没有动了。

不喜欢？他记得这个家伙对速食快餐还是很有爱的，杰森陶德咬着他那份汉堡，就坐在达米安对面，看着那只傻了的不会动更织鸟。小孩的鼻翼在动，他是闻到了食物的气味，但是那双让人不快的绿眼好像被什么遮住一样朦朦胧胧，没有焦距，达米安显然是看不到，或者看不清楚了。

好吧，或许他真的该给小孩弄个全身检查而不是玩着来的包扎，陶德好心的拿起鸡块，朝那边伸过去，他观察着，达米安的瞳孔在动，但依旧没有焦距，看来达米安只是看不清楚而已，他看着小孩朝食物咬去——

噢，糟糕透顶。这个蝙蝠宝宝连食物都咬不准了，杰森吃惊的看着尝试了三四次才碰到食物的达米安，看起来就是视力不好需要主人喂到嘴巴才能吃到食物的小蛇，他想他现在必须立刻马上要去给达米安检查检查脑子。

 

========================

 

有点脑积血，但更多的是中毒，达米安的脑神经诡异的恢复又败坏着，看来他有给自己服下解毒药，只是双方正在抗衡着。

他终于给小崽子弄了条裤子穿，这个小孩又小又麻烦，即使是他找出不知道什么时候买错了尺寸的最小内裤，可穿在他身上还是勉勉强强，小短裤要掉不掉的样子。他看着达米安在地上爬，这个倔强的被包成木乃伊的小东西检查后就自己从椅子上跳下来自由活动，他浑身软得不可思议，就像是刚出生的小羔羊，也没有母羊帮他舔去膜衣，四肢没力又要动，骨折的左手夹板被他自己弄歪了不少，陶德想着如果小家伙日后以此来责骂他，他肯定要把他裤子脱下来然后吊去路灯上。

杰森不清楚达米安现在是什么状况，意识上，现在的达米安是个弱智？还是一个智商只有五岁的小黄狗？又或者只是陷入嗑药后的环境小瘾友，以外自己还在蝙蝠洞可以肆意妄为。他把他抓起来不让小病患把身上的绷带弄得乱七八糟，本来的色彩小ok棒艺术已经被他蹭到地上破坏掉了，陶德考虑买个婴儿椅或者婴儿车锁着达米安，他没打算把蝙蝠侠他儿子给他送回去。

他不信任，他可不相信蝙蝠侠不会把达米安的伤怀疑到他头上，即使是最为和善的小蓝鸟都被经历过信任危机，且持续到现在。达米安知道他的安全屋并且选择这里降落也证明他并不想被布鲁斯知道，每个罗宾都有这种属于自己的丢人时刻，害怕会被导师质疑能力从而被抛弃。

但你可是个小韦恩啊，试管婴儿。他举着达米安这个受伤小孩，想起清理房间看到的那个捏碎了的蝙蝠系统报警器。但又或许是他知道自己会有这种情况，这个小鬼跟提姆西有某种让人害怕的共同点，他们通常会预先知道点什么，前者会选择说还是不说，后者只会刻薄而尖锐的指责他们蠢笨这都不懂，达米安知道自己会变成一个白痴或者弱智，不想在他那个过分神经质的疯狂老爸面前表露出来以免他会被剥夺罗宾身份或者被禁足永久。布鲁斯会做得出来的，毕竟他死多那么多孩子了。

陶德把他放在沙发上，然后把余下冷掉的鸡块塞去小孩坐着的两腿间，他让小孩自己闻着味道，摸索，恢复空间记忆，在看不清的情况下记得你的食物固定在哪个位置，但显然更糟糕的是他把自己嘴巴忘记是哪个位置了，杰森看弱智小宝贝表演一样看了达米安吃了半个小时就为了那余剩的三个鸡块，他觉得他自己给自己弄的短暂假期破灭了，他要当个保姆了，更惨，复建保姆，比迪克还要低了三个等级。

就因为这个小屁孩该死的信任。

 

===================

现在是第二天早上的四点钟，达米安以为他下班了，从沙发上面摇荡到他前面的玻璃桌子上，杰森陶德是个让受伤弟弟睡沙发的恶魔继子，所以他现在在打扫玻璃，把达米安身上的扫下来，再把地上那堆混血的跟没混血的玻璃渣子一起扫进垃圾桶。

达米安在哭，在杰森帮他拔玻璃的时候，喊着疼（他会说话了？！），喊着该死（他是在说我吗？！），喊着歌利亚（他的小宠物？），然后他不喊了，因为杰森帮他拔完了，在酒精涂上去后，达米安安静了，这似乎是一个男子汉开关，接着陶德不厌其烦的又帮他包扎纱布，扔掉残余的桌子碎片，然后去6点的的全天便利店，去买了包小米。他是个居家男孩，谁都会信的，红头罩在煮粥。

在他弄好之后，他发现达米安又睡着了，还在他的小位置上，这里只有一张床，想都别想，他欺负小盲人，所以他像是那些忙着让小孩赶快吃完早餐上学一样的母亲，用勺子去敲那个新锅，对，他新买的，谁知道他会想要做饭呢。

哐哐哐，达米安没有反映，陶德放下那个只能敲出钝音的木勺子，他突然很大力的朝客厅走去，楼下好像有个阿婆在叫骂，但是红头罩听不见，他带着他的红头罩，他是万圣节的血红恶魔，杰森陶德要去吓一个真正的小恶魔，他蹲在他身边，就在达米安耳朵旁边说话：

[起来，不然我操你。]

不，他才不会这样做，他喜欢女人，最多有那么点恋父癖，去他妈的罗宾通病，他是不是用这句话对太多女孩说过了？达米安虽然还没长大，但他有小鸟，他们都看过了，那里就有些小毛毛在上面，杰森用手去抓了下，觉得很好玩，然后被达米安踹了脚，其实那条大腿只需要逢十针的，可是因为他多了三条线。

他，没有对动物幼崽有兴趣。

所幸的是达米安不是一个小聋子，否则他又多了条罪名了，恋童嫌疑，歧视盲人，喔不，他还没全盲呢，为什么蝙蝠宝宝没有全盲了，或者他就可以不给他穿上他的内裤？杰森盖上了那双碧绿的眼睛，那里还有些刚才哭过的湿润，他的手掌太大了还把他的鼻子给顺便盖上了，达米安闻到了那只手上的小米跟木头跟果酱跟杰森老二的味道，他不喜欢这个，所以他狠狠的朝上面咬了一口，差点就把那块肉给咬下来了。

“松口！松开！你这个——”

红头罩要骂粗口了，他没有，他也没有给达米安一巴掌让他松嘴，他看到达米安尿床了，那个沙发上有湿的痕迹，现在他因为照顾病患不当所以他要没了那个碍眼的小牛皮沙发，他开心了。

“噢！我的内裤！”

他不开心了！那个款式他很喜欢的！可上面被达米安尿过了！虽然他也穿不进去！但是这提醒了他要去给只能在地上爬的力气的罗宾去定时把尿！shit！

陶德的声音很大，外面有条狗在应和他汪汪大叫，达米安松口了，血腥味让他更不喜欢。现在这个早上一切都糟糕极了，七点钟的粥凉掉了，他终于把沙发跟内裤扔掉了，让达米安套着他的衣服，他不想跟后面的女人再玩男友衬衫把戏了，然后捧着血淋林的一只手，跟达米安坐在地上喝凉粥。

他还把那只手的血朝达米安身上抹去，希望这样能增加他被送去孤儿院的几率而不是在这里穿他最喜欢那件又是尺码小了的最喜欢衣服。

他有点想把达米安扔出去了，他被证明了他不是勤俭持家的家具男孩了，他对不起他收拾整齐的房间，他爱那些衣服可是他穿不下。

 

【tbc】


End file.
